Red vs Blue: The Battle Canyon Chronicles
by MetroidFANBOY51
Summary: AU. Meet Agent Ohio, a former Freelancer who went rogue after finding out the true motives behind Project Freelancer and was declared to be KIA by the Director to cover up the truth. Now Wyoming is out to kill him. Ohio ends up landing in the Battle Canyon outpost, where he meets the soldiers stationed there for training. Rated T for mild language and action.
1. Agent Ohio

**Red vs. Blue: The Battle Canyon Chronicles**

**Chapter 1: Agent Ohio**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, what's up, it's me, MetroidFANBOY51! And I'm here with my first ever RvB fanfic. I'm a HUGE fan of the series, and I've always wanted to write this. Basically, this story chronicles the mis-adventures of a group of soldiers stationed on Battle Canyon from Halo CEA. The two teams of soldiers live a boring life training to fight in the actual war when the arrival of a Freelancer changes their lives forever. Also this takes place in an Alternate Universe where the Director is still alive. Will feature a huge group of OCs as the main characters. I'll talk about them when they debut but for now here is the Freelancer OC's bio:**

**Codename: Agent Ohio**

**Real Name: Joshua M. Sanders**

**Age: 28**

**Race: Caucasian**

**Birthplace: Columbus, Ohio**

**Bio: Agent Ohio was a member of the team of soldiers who were the focus of Project Freelancer and as such he worked with York, Carolina, North, South, Wyoming, Texas, Maine, and the other Freelancers. He was the first to receive an AI fragment. His fragment is named QWERTY and it represents the Alpha's rebellious side and as such QWERTY often behaves as if he were a young teenager. Shortly after receiving his AI Agent Ohio stumbled upon the secret behind the project so he went rogue. The Director didn't want the news to get out so to cover it up he declared Agent Ohio to be KIA. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Red vs. Blue or any of the related trademarks. I also do not own Halo. HOWEVER-I DO own any original characters or trademarks that appear in this fanfiction. That is all.**

Agent Ohio's POV

Silence. ABSOLOUETE silence. That was all that could be heard in the Red Base on Blackout during that cold winter night. Of course, this made sense, since it had been abandoned for ages before that night. I was officially the only living being that was inside of the entire tower on the icy-landscape that served as another one of the UNSC's training grounds for their soldiers. But enough about where I was. You're probably sitting there wondering who I am and why you're still reading this. My name is Joshua Michael Sanders, but no one has called me that in a very long time, so you can call me by my preferred name, Agent Ohio. I'm a Freelancer. I was anyway. It's a long story. Too many details. All you need to know is that I'm done being a Freelancer, and that I have been for many, many years. The only thing I have left from my days as a Freelancer…is him. QWERTY. He's an AI. Kind of. He's more of a fragment. You see, the whole point of Project Freelancer was to train special agents to use special equipment with the help of experimental AIs, but they could only get one AI. The Alpha. Anyway, to solve the problem, they tortured the AI until it split into a bunch of different "fragments". Each one of the Agents in Project Freelancer received one of these fragments. QWERTY is mine. Each one of the fragments contains a fragment of the Alpha's personality. QWERTY inherited the Alpha's rebellious side, and he kinda acts like a rebellious teenager. QWERTY is sarcastic, mouthy, disrespectful, and at times he can even be disobedient, and that's why they gave him to me. Because I know what it's like to be like that. I was the same way as a teenager. But I overcame it, and as such I have the unique ability to discipline QWERTY so that he can help me in any particular mission. But having an AI isn't easy. He's a person, yes, an artificial one, but a person all the same, however most of the time he's just a voice in my head, saying all these things that I never thought I'd hear in my head. All the time doubting me. It took some time to get used to. QWERTY is more than just an AI to me. He's become…a part of me. He's almost like a younger brother. All I know is that if I ever lose him…I don't know what I would do with myself. Anyway, enough about my AI companion. I should probably tell you why I was there that night. Well, I was looking for someone. His name is Agent Washington. He was a Freelancer. Anyway, I was drifting around the area when I picked up a radio signal saying that he'd been located here. I came there to get answers. I wanted to know where the Director was. Unfortunately, this did NOT end well. I had been searching for the past few hours or so, but I hadn't found anything. I was about to give up when I heard a voice.

"Looking for something, Ohio?"

The voice was familiar so I instantly turned around to see if it was coming from who I thought it was. It was HIM. Agent Wyoming. I then spoke.

"Wyoming? How are you here? The last I heard you were split into 100 clones and 99 of them died somehow and Tex killed the last one."

Wyoming then responded.

"Well, technically, that is true. Luckily I managed to split myself into a 101st clone and slip away before she noticed. All I know is that you were supposed to be dead. You should've stayed that way, because now that you've been snooping around there are some people who aren't very pleased with you. As you can already probably tell, I've been hired to kill you. I would've gladly done it for free but I need the money. So, any last words?"

I then responded.

"Yeah. You're an asshole."  
I then kicked him back before running back to Blue Base, where I left my weapon, a Battle Rifle. I eventually reached my destination before grabbing it. I then loaded it before firing at Wyoming. Three bullets flew through the air, but he dodged two of them. The third, however, managed to hit its intended target. Wyoming barely batted an eye (then again I couldn't tell because he was wearing his helmet.) when the bullet hit him dead on in the shoulder, and I fired more bullets at him as he continued to run at me. Eventually the clip ran dry and I tossed my rifle off the side of the bridge we were on before running toward Wyoming, my fist flying through the air. At the last second Wyoming put his hand out, grabbing my fist before it could strike. I then lifted my leg up in the air to kick him, launching him back. I then knocked him off the bridge, sending him plummeting down to the ice below. He landed without a scratch and a Pelican soon arrived to pick him up. I hopped down to the ice below and landed with a thud. I had jumped too hard and too fast, and I cracked the ice below my feet on impact. I started to sink but I swam back up and surfaced before jumping up. I then ran at Wyoming and kicked him, causing him to fall down and drop his Sniper Rifle. I then grabbed it before running toward the Pelican. I then jumped on top of the front of the Pelican and I used the butt of the rifle to break the glass separating the pilot and me. I then grabbed the pilot and threw him down into the icy water below before hopping inside of the vehicle and taking his seat. I then took the controls before flying away. I then pulled the computer chip containing QWERTY out of my head and inserted it into the Pelican's control panel. QWERTY then appeared on the dashboard of the vehicle. QWERTY's appearance resembled that of a Spartan super-soldier wearing the standard Spartan armor. His icy blue colored light shone all throughout the cockpit. I then spoke.

"QWERTY, get me outta here, now!"

QWERTY then responded.

"I'm already on it. I'm calculating the safest route out of this outpost. I'll be done shortly-"

"QWERTY, I don't are about safety, I care about getting the heck out of here before Wyoming blasts me out of the sky! Get me the fastest route outta here!"

"Okay, okay. You don't have to be so angry about it. I've got it. Just follow the waypoint on your visor."

"Let's punch it!"

I then put my foot on the pedal and the Pelican began to fly out of the icy area. A few minutes later I decided I was good so I took off my helmet and turned it around to look at it. It was an ODST helmet; I'd always liked the look of it and so I had to have it when I chose my armor pieces. It was colored grey with some red highlights here and there; I was from Ohio and these were the official colors of the Buckeyes, one of my favorite teams. I then reached my hand up to the top of my head to feel my ash blonde hir before putting it back on the controls. I thought I was in the clear but then another Pelican appeared behind me. When I turned around to look at it I saw Wyoming standing on top of it, aiming a Sniper Rifle at the wings. He then fired a few shots, managing to knock both wings right off of my Pelican. He then shot one of the engines, which exploded. The Pelican began to lose altitude. I then spoke.

"QWERTY, we're losing altitude!"

QWERTY then responded sarcastically.

"Way to go, Captain Obvious."

I then responded.

"You're lucky you're just a hologram or you'd be sorry right about now."

"Don't worry about that genius, worry about getting us both outta this Pelican!"

"Man, I hate you sometimes."

I then proceeded to get the computer chip and I inserted it back into my helmet before putting it back onto my head and grabbing the parachute next to my seat. I then strapped it onto my back and jumped out the front of the Pelican before pulling the string, extending the parachute. QWERTY then decided to let out another sarcastic quip.

"So, did that go as you'd hoped?"

I then decided to respond sarcastically.

"Well, I still have my helmet. So…it wasn't entirely horrendous. I can't believe Wyoming's trying to kill me. Then again…that guy always was kind of a jerk."

"I agree."

It then grew silent as we continued to drift downwards. Soon QWERTY spoke again.  
"So…you wanna hear a joke?"

I then responded.

"I hate you sometimes."

**End Note: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this, this is AU by the way. In the next chapter we'll meet the red and blue teams stationed on Battle Canyon, where Agent Ohio will soon land. PLEASE REVIEW. **


	2. Meet the Morons

**Red vs. Blue: The Battle Canyon Chronicles **

**Chapter 2: Meet the Morons**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 2! I hope you enjoy this! PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Riles POV_

Hello. My name is Sergeant Riley, and I am a soldier in the UNSC training program. You know, the one where they send you to some dumb canyon for years just to train with a group of fellow soldiers who are just as dumb as and maybe even dumber than you are? And then you spend year after year there fighting the other team but no matter what you do you'll never get put into actual combat? Yeah, that one. As I said before, I'm a Sergeant. Also, my last name is Riley, but no one refers to me by either title. Instead, my stupid peers stuck me with the nickname "Riles". Don't ask me why, but around Battle Canyon, we all have a thing for nicknames. Anyway, it was a normal day like any other; I was sitting on my bunk, inside of the Red Base, desperately hoping that it wasn't the morning and I could go back to sleep. Unfortanently, I'm never that lucky. I was about to roll back into my surprisingly comfortable covers anyway when my commanding officer interrupted me. There he was, all dressed up in his stupid red Mark V Spartan armor. He then addressed me.  
"Riles, what're you doing in here? It's the morning time! It's time for combat! I need you outside, pronto."

I then sighed before responding.

"Fine. I'll be right out, Cappy."

Yes. You read that correctly. His name is Cappy. At least, that's his nickname. You see, he's a Captain, and he does have a last name like everyone else on Earth, but no one seems to ever remember it, so we call him "Cappy". Yes, it's as stupid as it sounds. But as I said before, no one remembers his last name, so we don't have a better name for him. Anyway, after our little conversation, Cappy left the base and I reluctantly got up and prepared to head outside. I decided to take the time to look at myself in the mirror. A handsome devil in yellow CQC Spartan Armor stared back at me. I then winked at myself (but of course I couldn't see it through my visor) before heading back to my bunk and opening my footlocker and grabbing my weapon, a standard issue Assault Rifle, and heading outside. My eyes instantly squinted in pain as I attempted to adjust to the bright light. When my eyes finally got used to the light I walked up to the front of the base, where my best friend in the whole world was standing. His name is Ginger. Why? Well, he wears orange Operator Spartan armor, and he's got orange hair, so we call him Ginger. It's not too complicated. Anyway, Ginger's a Private First Class, but he's anything but inexperienced. It's just that he turns down every promotion the UNSC offers him. Don't ask me why; I may be his best friend but there are some things even I don't know about him. Anyway, I walked up to him before greeting him.

"Hey Ginger. What's up?"

Ginger then responded.

"Nothing much, Riles. I'm just 'guarding' the base. Cappy said he wanted me to tell you that you were supposed to help me."

I then groaned. Ginger then nodded and we were soon greeted by a familiar voice.

"Hi Riles. Hi Ginger. Whatcha' guys up to?"

I would've turned around, but I didn't need to. I already recognized the voice. It belonged to my cousin, Jamie. Her real designation is Corporal James, but for some reason we all just call her Jamie. Anyway, she noticed we weren't going to turn around, so she walked in front of us. There she was, decked out in her Pink Grenadier Spartan armor. She then decided to sit there and stare at us, meaning that we pretty much HAD to answer. So I decided to. Of course, Ginger beat me to it.

"We're guarding the base."

Jamie then responded.

"That's cool."

I then responded.

"No. NOT cool. That means we have to sit here all day, guarding the base from the Blue team."

"Yeah. That's cool."

"It would be, but the Blue team haven't attacked us in months, there's literally no point in standing here."

That's when she walked into my field of vision. Her name is Andi. And she's the prettiest girl I've ever seen in my whole life. Briefly. She's taken her helmet off a few times. If you couldn't already tell, I really like her. And it seems likes she really likes me too. But there's just one problem. She's on the Blue Team. This wouldn't be a big deal, us being in simulated combat and all, but the thing is, I'm pretty much the only one in the entire canyon who knows that, except for Andi. Everyone else thinks that the "war" that we're "fighting" is real. Yeah, tell me about it. Anyway, there she was, decked out in her cyan Military Police Spartan armor, just kinda standing there. You know the weird thing about my crush on Andi? I'm so obsessed, I'm even attracted to her armor. Yeah, call me crazy and say you're gonna lock me in an insane asylum all you want, but her armor is pretty. Not as pretty as her, but still. Anyway, she was standing there. Just looking in our direction. I was about to ask her what she was doing, but that's when he walked up. Will. Okay, his name is technically Private Willis, but we all HAVE to have a nickname in this STUPID place, and Will happens to be his. Anyway, he walked up in his blue EVA Spartan armor, gun at the ready. That was the moment that I realized that the Blues were going to attack. Why? Well, let's just say that Will is sort of the strongest member of the Blue Team. Ever since the day I met him, he's scared the living daylights out of me. I then allowed my mind to travel back to that day.

Flashback Start

_It was a pretty peaceful day. Cappy was currently getting "orders" from command, so he wasn't here to try and force us to fight against the Blues. It was on this day that I had decided to visit Andi. We usually talked to each other on slow days, sometimes she'd visit the Red Base and other times I'd visit the Blue Base. This was one of those days. Usually whenever I visited the base, Will was on patrol, so up until this point I'd never even met him. However, today he was guarding the base, and for whatever reason I didn't see him standing RIGHT IN FRONT of the Blue Base until he saw me. When I FINALLY realized that he was RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FACE he addressed me._

"_Why hello there little red man. What brings you here to the DANGEROUS Blue Base that is currently being guarded by the equally DANGEROUS and incredibly EASY to upset Blue soldier you see standing in front of you? Is it stupidity? Or do you have some sort of death wish?"_

_I then responded._

"_No, neither, I'm just visiting-"_

"_Oh, so you're visiting Blue Base, that's ok. I'll just let your right on in. I'm not retarded, Red!"_

"_No one said you were, so if anyone's calling you retarded, it's you."_

"_Shut up and listen! I am going to give you until the count of three, and when I have finished counting, I don't want to see you still standing here. If I do, I'll be forced to kill you. Alright, here goes. 1."_

_I then started to walk back to Red Base, but he kept counting anyway. When he reached three, I was LONG gone. _

Flashback End.

And that, my friends, is the story of how my extreme fear of EVA armor wearing bad-asses started. Anyway, there he was, standing next to Andi. Soon they were both joined by Jones, another member of the Blue Team wearing purple EOD Spartan armor. Jones is kind of the canyon's resident super-genius. He's really smart, and SUPER nerdy. In fact, he's so smart, I'm surprised he doesn't know that we're not really in combat. Anyway, he joined them and Will spoke.

"Alright, Andi. Read it."

Andi then protested.

"But I don't want to!"

Will then questioned her.

"Why? You don't want to scare off Riles?"

Andi then instantly denied this.  
"No!"

Will then continued.

"Seriously, what is up with you and that guy? You think I haven't noticed how many times you guy visit each other? I'm not retarded!"

I then yelled.  
"No one said you were!"

Will then responded.

"Shutup, Red! Listen here, Andi. Read the paper or I'll shoot your precious boyfriend Riles in the foot!"

Andi then responded.

"You can do it for all I care. And for the 1-millioneth time, he's not my boyfriend!"

"Shutup and read the paper!"

"Fine. Ahem. Dear Red Team, we are currently preparing to attack your base. All we want is your flag. Surrender it to us now or we'll be forced to shoot at you."

Will then responded.

"There, was that so hard?"

Andi then spoke.

"Shut up Will."

Ginger then spoke.

"Screw you guys, we're not giving you our flag!"

Will then responded.  
"Really? You sure?"

Jamie then spoke.

"Of course we are, you dumbass."

Will then responded.

"Okay! Andi, Jones, fire at will."

Jones then responded.

"Roger."

Andi then responded.

"No way!"

So, there we were, about to be plastered with bullets, when it happened. Out of nowhere a guy wearing grey ODST Spartan Armor with red highlights strapped to a parachute started drifting into the canyon. Eventually he hit the side of the canyon and he screamed in pain before hitting a tree and falling onto the ground in between us and the Blues.

**End Note: Hey guys, sorry for the sudden ending. In the next chapter Agent Ohio wakes up and he is suddenly drafted onto Red Team. I hope you enjoyed this, please review!  
**


	3. Welcome to Red Team

**Red vs. Blue: The Battle Canyon Chronicles**

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Red Team**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 3. I hope you enjoy! **

Agent Ohio's POV

I was in the middle of a very un-comfortable nap when all of a sudden I woke up. My eyes fluttered open and I started to remember where I was. The last thing I remembered was landing in the canyon in the middle of a bunch of red and blue guys. I looked around to see that I was inside of a base of some kind, on top of a table of some kind. I then saw that I was not alone. Standing next to the table were two of the red and blue guys from before. One was wearing red Mark V Spartan armor, and the other was wearing blue EVA Spartan Armor. The one with the red armor looked at me before speaking.

"Good, you're awake. Now you can start working."  
I then responded.

"Hold it right there, Red. I'm not doing anything until I know where the heck I landed."

He then responded.

"And I am happy to oblige. You are currently inside the Red Base inside of the Battle Canyon outpost. You landed here a few days ago. We've been trying to wake you up forever now. Anyway, we've been thinking, and we've come to the conclusion that no matter who you are or who you're working for, we should force you to join the combat. Preferably on Red Team."

The guy with the blue armor then spoke.

"I don't think so. This guy's a Freelancer, and Lead ordered me to bring him back to Blue Base to be recruited to the Blue Team."

I then spoke.

"Wait a minute, who's Lead?"

The blue guy responded.

"He's the leader of Blue Team."

The red guy then spoke.

"Look, this guy has red highlights in his armor, so he should be on red team. End of story! Now go tell your leader that he sucks!"

The guy with the blue armor then spoke.

"Screw this, I'm outta here."

He then left and the red guy spoke again.

"Well, welcome to the Red Team. My name's Cappy, and I'm the leader of said team. Now come on outside, we've gotta get you through orientation."

He then left and I grumbled before speaking.

"So, it looks like I'm being held hostage in this canyon against my will. Nice. QWERTY! Come online really quick."

QWERTY then suddenly appeared in front of me and he then spoke.

"What's up?"

I then responded.

"Alright QWERTY, these guys are just trainees in simulated combat, and as such they have no clue what an AI is, and I have to keep it that way. I need you to keep a low profile. All I need is your voice in my head. You can't let anyone else hear you. Got it?"

QWERTY then responded.

"Yeah. It really blows, but yeah."

QWERTY then disappeared and I spoke.

"Good."

I then got off of the table and stood up, preparing to head outside.

_A few hours later…_

So, after finally getting through orientation, I was told to go guard the base. I then walked up to the red base, where two soldiers stood. One was wearing yellow CQC Spartan armor and the other was wearing orange Operator Spartan armor. I then walked up to them and spoke.

"Um, hello."

The orange one spoke.

"Hi. You're the guy that fell into the canyon, aren't you? How'd that happen?"

I then responded.  
"Oh, that? Well, I'm a new recruit, so Red Command sent me on a dropship, but we lost altitude and hit a wall so I had to parachute out of it before it exploded."

They both nodded and the yellow one spoke.

"Well, welcome to the team. My name's Riles, and the other guy is Ginger."

I then responded.

"I'm Ohio. Nice to meet you guys."

Ginger then went back inside and Riles spoke.

"So, tell me the truth. Who're you working for?"

I then responded.

"Nobody."

"Dude, you have to be working for someone, no recruit could ever get armor like that. Tell me!"

I then spoke.

"Alright, alright. I used to work for someone. I used to be a Freelancer, but I went rogue. I tried to track down the Director of the project, but one of my former teammates, Wyoming, set me up and attacked me when I traced the lead that he planted. I escaped in a dropship but he shot my engines. The rest of my story is true. I'm gonna warn you right now. If you tell anyone what I just told you, I am going to kill you. And it will be PAINFUL. Got it?"

Riles then responded.

"Got it."

We then went silent as we guarded the base.

**End Note: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it, sorry it's so short. The next one will be longer. In the next chapter, Ohio tells Riles about his first day as a Freelancer. Please review!**


End file.
